<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tinderbox by Horanghay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132200">tinderbox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanghay/pseuds/Horanghay'>Horanghay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, mingyu has no self-respect but whats new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanghay/pseuds/Horanghay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At 9:37 on a Saturday night, Mingyu is horny, alone, and desperate for attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tinderbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's no excuse for unsafe sex, Mingyu and I are just whores. This is, like, my 3rd time writing smut so I'm sorry for everything. This was born from the idea of "Haha I bet Jihoon uses the awful selfies from weverse as his dating profile photos" then it just ran for this hills!</p><p>everybody say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knjkth"> anj </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays are dangerous for Kim Mingyu. They’re nights that he finds himself, more often than not, bored and horny. Sure, he could go to a bar with friends, but he’s 24— too old to deal with the consequences of drinking too much and staying out too late. Plus, he has work early on Monday and has learned to appreciate feeling alive and refreshed in the mornings, and not like an empty hamburger bag being dragged out of a bin by a wild raccoon.</p><p>So at 9:37 on Saturday night, Mingyu reinstalls the dating app he uses every few months, when he’s too lazy to spend hours flirting, or too impatient to wait for his next short-term relationship to develop. It’s been two months already since he’d been dumped, unceremoniously, fifteen minutes before his birthday party. Not a great look, all things considered, and it had also  coincidentally been two months and a day since he has last had sex.</p><p>Mingyu has a plethora of good photos of himself- he’s not unaware of how he looks, of course. It’s not hard to choose which ones to upload, not hard to type out a few words to fill out some semblance of a profile. And really, Mingyu doesn’t have a lot of luck online anyway despite his looks. He mostly gets accused of being a catfish, or is sent some really unflattering dick pics that he tries to forget about. The fascination of being able to flip through photos of semi-attractive men lasts for a few hours, sometimes a couple of days before he deletes the app and tries for more conventional approaches to quick sex.</p><p>Two ignored episodes of some baking show later and Mingyu has a message. Which really isn’t surprising, but he still experiences a momentary burst of glee at the notification blipping against the cracks of his cell phone screen.</p><p>Hunghyung: dtf?</p><p>Okay, so it’s not the most graceful introduction. Really, it’s literally nothing, and Mingyu almost ignores it, but then he sees the profile photo and- oh. Mentally ticks that bar from “mediocre” to “definitely adequate”. The guy is hot, despite (or perhaps because of?) the disinterested selfie of a profile photo. There are only two, both taken from terrible angles, but the guy is definitely attractive.</p><p>Mingkyuu: does that line usually work? haha :)</p><p>Mingyu flips through a couple more profiles, waits three minutes before checking and— well, his message has been read, but no response. It irritates Mingyu to the nth degree, and he finds himself typing without thinking. How dare this guy decide to give him attention and not follow through? Plus, it was getting late, and he didn’t have any other prospects knocking at the door.</p><p>Mingkyuu: sure</p><p>Hunghyung: address? u clean?</p><p>Mingyu takes a deep breath, sends his info, and rolls off the couch to yell into the cushions for a moment. He’s not proud of himself or what he’s done, but if Mingyu always thought with the head on his shoulders and not his dick, he’d be a billionaire. </p><p>And if Mingyu hadn’t already decided he was going to fuck, he definitely starts second-guessing himself when he reads the minimal profile. “ ‘what I lack in height I make up for in raw sexual energy’—what the fuck,” Mingyu asks aloud, scrolling down to the basic bio info. He’s not exactly worried about creeps; Mingyu is confident enough in his height to act scary for a solid ten seconds, and it’s usually enough to deter overly aggressive men at the bar.</p><p>In the 47 minutes it takes— well, Mingyu forgot to ask his name, and he’s not exactly going to call the man “Hunghyung”, but in that period of time Mingyu tidies the living room from abandoned takeout containers, shoves his dirty clothes into the laundry basket, and takes time prepping himself. He doesn’t spend as long as he normally would, mostly because he’s only half-sure that anything is going to happen, and his nerves are already pulling away his focus.</p><p>The doorbell dings and Mingyu takes a full ten seconds to calm himself. He’s been with men before, sure, and hot men, but tonight? Mingyu absolutely wasn’t thinking with anything other than his dick. So he opens the door with what he hopes is an alluring smile and— oh.</p><p>Okay. So Mingyu definitely didn’t expect the guy to be super tall or anything based on his bio, but he’s momentarily taken aback by the height difference between them. Suddenly, it makes a whole lot more sense (and, he hopes, there are no empty promises). But the way the man looks at him, Mingyu feels like the small one.</p><p>“Hi,” Mingyu says, stepping back to let the guy in. “I’m, uh. Mingyu.”</p><p>“Mm. Jihoon,” the guy answers, hands tucked in the pockets of his basketball shorts. He looks around the room for a half moment, turns to Mingyu and analyzes him like a dog in a butcher shop. It makes Mingyu uncomfortable and he squirms, cheeks flushing already.</p><p>“So, uhm, what do you do—”</p><p>“Your room this way?” Jihoon interrupts, already slipping off his shoes.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Mingyu stutters, pauses for a moment before leading the way. He’s hooked up before, sure, but they were never quite this… blunt. If Jihoon weren’t already here, he’d definitely reconsider, but Mingyu didn’t prep himself for nothing and it was too late to find another prospect (that, most likely, would be more disappointing).</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just. Bad at small talk. And I’ve been hard for like, half an hour,” Jihoon apologizes, rubbing his hands over his face. It’s then that Mingyu takes in the tired eyes and slightly greasy hair. Mingyu feels a pang of pity, one that immediately turns into arousal at the way Jihoon’s eyes darken when they rake over Mingyu’s frame again. He feels small, infinitesimal underneath the hungry gaze.</p><p>“It’s okay. I can say the same.” Mingyu had been worked up for much longer than that, but he wasn’t about to expose himself to Jihoon. Well, not like that, anyway.</p><p>Jihoon backs Mingyu towards the bed, and he sits, obediently, letting Jihoon push his way between Mingyu’s knees. He nuzzles into the hand that strokes his cheek, pressing a light kiss to the palm before nipping the fingertip that brushes across his lips.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jihoon whispers, voice raspy and thick with lust before dropping to nip at Mingyu’s lips. Jihoon kisses like it’s the end-game, from zero to one hundred. It burns him to his core, flickering along his body like a tinderbox surrounded by live fuses. Jihoon’s hands thread through Mingyu’s hair, pulling him closer, licking into his mouth and yanking his head back to force his jaw open. There’s nowhere for Mingyu to go, no place for himself as Jihoon ravages his mouth. There’s nothing left for Mingyu anymore, nothing that he wouldn’t give to this virtual stranger without a thought.</p><p>Mingyu doesn't know how long they kiss, but it's enough that his nerves fall and his heart rate rises. Every touch against his skin is flint to stone, delicate hands dragging sparks down Mingyu's neck, up the curve of his bicep. His own hands twist uselessly at the hem of Jihoon's shirt, too absorbed in the attention to reciprocate.</p><p>Eventually Jihoon pulls back and Mingyu stifles a whine at the distance, but it doesn't last long. He's being undressed unceremoniously and then Jihoon sinks to his knees and takes Mingyu's cock in his mouth and— oh.</p><p>"I thought—" Mingyu gasps, arching up and mewling as his cock slides down Jihoon's throat, every muscle in his body seizing for an instant then relaxing as he falls back to the bed. "I thought I was supposed to, y'know, be the one sucking dick."</p><p>Jihoon looks up at him with a quizzical smile before running his thumb over Mingyu's slick lips, contemplating it as he smacks the taste of precum around in his mouth. "Nah, maybe next time. There are better places for my dick to be tonight."</p><p>Mingyu stifles his groan and lets his head fall back to the bedspread, focusing very hard on maintaining some sense of dignity. It’s a futile effort, one he gives up on almost immediately, and instead settles for propping himself up on his elbows to watch Jihoon swallow his dick with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. There’s no playfulness or foreplay, just Jihoon working him towards orgasm like he gets paid by the job and not the hour. Mingyu zones out, loses himself in it, saliva dripping down his cock accompanied by obscene slurping and small huffs from Jihoon on every upstroke, Mingyu’s heavy breathing raw between them.</p><p>It’s why the first press of fingers between his thighs catches Mingyu off-guard and he jerks, yelps, even though he should have fully expected it. Jihoon pulls off to laugh at him, and the sound wraps around Mingyu in a way that he knows is dangerous for his future psyche.</p><p>“I’m already prepped, you know.” Mingyu tells him, though it doesn’t stop him from squirming back on Jihoon’s fingers. They’re long, and thinner than his, but he’s deft in ways that Mingyu never has been, and all it takes is fingers teasing at his prostate and a coy lick at the head of his cock for Mingyu to squeeze the base of his dick, a generous spurt of precum rolling down his shaft. “Fuck, fuck, you can’t just <em>do</em> that,” he hisses, and earns another laugh from Jihoon.</p><p>“Fine, fine. C’mon.” Jihoon finally joins him on the bed, pushing Mingyu up further to make space for them both. A sticky-yet-gentle hand at Mingyu’s hip has him rolling over onto his belly, and Mingyu feels Jihoon fill the space behind him, the heat from his skin warm against the back of his thighs where Jihoon kneels.</p><p>“Condoms in the drawer,” Mingyu says, readjusting the pillows under himself. If Jihoon fucks like he sucks dick, he’s going to have to have something to hold on to.</p><p>"Do you mind if I, uhm. Don't?" Jihoon asks, cheeks pink,  in a surprising display of vulnerability that catches Mingyu off-guard. A small part of Mingyu knows it's a bad idea, that it spits in the face of every sex ed class he's had, but the larger part of Mingyu doesn't care, just rushes out a breathless "yeah" because denying Jihoon now is worse than consequences he’d face in the future. Plus, Mingyu is also Very Much Into It.</p><p>It's only as Jihoon is pressing the head of his cock against his rim that Mingyu realizes, with stunning clarity, that he has not set sight on it and has absolutely no idea how much to prepare for. Jihoon pushes into him, and Mingyu gasps because he prepped earlier, but there's no way he anticipated how <em>big</em> Jihoon would be. He drags inside Mingyu, too, too much, pushing him apart, and he tries to squirm away but Jihoon's hands are a brand on his hips, keeping him in place while he pushes relentless into Mingyu, until the very last inch of him is seated inside and they're both gulping down air, Jihoon petting his flank like he would a spooked horse.</p><p>Mingyu almost tells him to pull out, that it's too much, he's not as brave as he thought, but does a full 180 as soon as he hears the filth spilling from Jihoon's mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, you look so good stretched around me, splayed out like that. You’re taking me so well, this perfect little ass of yours." Jihoon says, hands wandering like wildfire across Mingyu's back, leaving a searing touch in his wake. Mingyu preens at the compliments, rocks back against Jihoon in a desperate act to tell him to just <em>move</em>.</p><p>Which he does, in increments. Jihoon peppers small kisses against Mingyu’s upper back, one hand reaching around to stroke his cock back to full hardness. The pace he sets is slow, at first, just enough movement for Mingyu to squirm, chasing the sensation of Jihoon’s cock. “You’re so beautiful.” Jihoon whispers against his skin, and Mingyu doesn’t know if it was even meant for him to hear, but he whines anyway.</p><p>Soon enough, though, Mingyu relaxes, lets his hips rock back to meet Jihoon’s, the movements just slow enough to be aggravating. When Jihoon feels the tension release, he readjusts their position, hands holding Mingyu’s hips firmly, and sets a relentless pace. Heat coils in Mingyu's belly, and every thrust is like a bellow to a forge.</p><p>Jihoon dismantles him, breaks him apart into nothing but a sweaty body shaking into the sheets, whining for more when there's nothing left to give, every thrust pushing Mingyu to his breaking point and then some. Orgasm teeters just out of reach, unable to take a breath, nothing but half-sobs and gasps.</p><p>When Jihoon is close, he slows his pace, luxuriates in Mingyu's body beneath him, takes long strokes that settle into the deepest parts of him and draw out high-pitched whines. Every slow drag inside has Mingyu canting his hips back, desperate for more.</p><p>"I wanna- Can I come in you?" Jihoon asks, voice raw and wrecked. And that's all it takes, just the idea of it has Mingyu crying out as he comes over the sheets, Jihoon's cock dragging agonizingly slow over his prostate, milking every drop.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," Mingyu moans, as his own orgasm fades. Then Jihoon is coming, too, pressed impossibly deep, and Mingyu can feel it pouring inside him, every thrust as Jihoon shakes apart against his back in a litany of moans and praises.</p><p>They stay like that, sticky and sweaty and all-around disgusting, for a solid two minutes, until Jihoon winces as he pulls out his softening cock. Mingyu is ready for a nap, or food, or anything, but he gasps in surprise at the two thick fingers Jihoon presses inside him.</p><p>"God. You look so good, full of my cum like this," Jihoon whispers, one hand holding Mingyu's hips down while the other pumps in and out, pushing the leaking cum back inside.</p><p>The sensation is too much for Mingyu, and he whines, wriggles away as Jihoon slithers down, and he stops when he feels the first puff of air before Jihoon is licking around his own fingers, the tip of his tongue teasing Mingyu's rim before delving past the v of his fingers.</p><p>"You're going to kill me," Mingyu babbles, alternating between trying to squirm away from the vice-like grip around his waist or press back into the attention. Really, it's too soon, and he doesn't know what Jihoon gets out of this.</p><p>Pleasure, apparently, from the way Jihoon buries his face into Mingyu's ass, tongue lapping away stray cum, his fingers working inside Mingyu relentlessly. It's the small bites to his thighs, the firm hand that grips a cheek before letting it go, leaving a white imprint that fades to pink, that works Mingyu into a frenzy again. It's not long until he's hardening, crying out for help but mostly just relief.</p><p>For how good he was with his dick, Mingyu thinks that Jihoon's real talent is his mouth. His tongue pushes inside, laps at places that had been thoroughly fucked. Mingyu loses control of himself, rocking back against Jihoon's face as he cries out into the pillow.</p><p>Tears prickle at his eyes and Mingyu feels shattered into pieces, like Jihoon had been fracking at his core and was now smashing him into nothing but pebbles. He's reduced to nothing but pleading, begging for anything and nothing all at once.</p><p>And whether it's overboiling heat from being utterly debauched or the echo of his own helpless moans, Mingyu barrels towards orgasm. His cock slides slick against the sheets beneath him and Jihoon's fingers press inside, abusing his prostate.</p><p>"Come for me," Jihoon commands, and Mingyu does, unravelled beneath the searing hands around and inside him. </p><p>The comedown is slower this time, and even when Jihoon finally pulls his fingers away and turns Mingyu onto his back, he’s still breathing hard, finds it hard to concentrate on— well, anything. </p><p>Until he feels a cold wash cloth against his belly. Mingyu jerks with a hiss and a curse on his lips, looks up to see Jihoon’s self-satisfied smirk as he wipes away the mess on Mingyu’s belly and between his thighs. If Mingyu had half a brain left, he’d be embarrassed about coming so easily, but unfortunately it melted out of his ears. He wants to leave a Yelp review, something to the effect of “this dude fucks like a monster truck” and rate it 5 stars.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t,” Mingyu grumbles, but revels in the idea of tenderness. He is, unfortunately, too fucking tired to do anything more. And if Jihoon hadn’t cleaned him up, he definitely would have just fallen asleep in the mess.</p><p>“I’m not. Just wanted to make sure you were still with me,” Jihoon says, a huge yawn cutting him off mid-sentence, before crawling back into the bed like it’s his own home (and onto the dry spot, Mingyu notices with narrowed eyes). Mingyu takes note of his sleepy eyes, how hard Jihoon falls against the pillow. Figures it’s probably okay.</p><p>“I mean, I’m pretty sure you fucked my brains out, so I don’t know that I am,” Mingyu grumbles, forcing himself into Jihoon’s space because he wasn’t going to lay in his own shame like that, either. It earns him an amused snort, and Jihoon presses a kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder before immediately passing out. Mingyu watches him for approximately .2 seconds before falling asleep himself.</p><p>He wakes with a start, confused about where he is (the wrong side of his bed) and the warmth of an arm around his waist before he remembers last night and flushes pink. Jihoon’s breath is clammy against the back of his neck, his erection digging into the small of Mingyu’s back, but just the thought of another round has him groaning out loud.</p><p>After confirming that Jihoon is, in fact, still asleep, Mingyu slowly extricates himself from the rotten tangle of sweaty sheets and a stranger’s arm. Although his stomach rumbles from hunger, he takes a quick dip into the shower because a cursory wipe with a washcloth was <em>not</em> enough by any means.</p><p>When he pads back into the bedroom, bleary eyes look at him from the nest of covers Jihoon had surrounded himself with in Mingyu’s absence. Mingyu’s not even sure if he’s fully awake yet, and gets dressed quickly.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, kneeling on the bed and leaning close. Jihoon blinks up at him slowly, maybe vaguely acknowledging his words with a small grunt. “I’m gonna go cook breakfast. Feel free to shower,” and sets down a clean shirt and shorts. They absolutely won’t fit the man in his bed, but not offering clean clothes feels rude.</p><p>Mingyu’s mid-whisk when he hears shuffling behind him, and turns to see Jihoon- well, absolutely drowning in his shirt. It’s adorable, in a way that Mingyu knows he can never, ever disclose on threat of his life.</p><p>“Hungry?” he asks instead, smiling carefully at Jihoon, who’s still looking lost despite having showered, wet hair sticking up in ridiculous directions.</p><p>Another noncommittal grunt, and Jihoon climbs up on the stool to the little bar, resting his head on his arms as he watches Mingyu cook. It strikes a pang of domesticity that Mingyu steadfastly ignores, choosing instead to turn back around and pay attention to the bacon. Feeding the man that had fucked him four ways to Sunday burnt food wasn’t a good look.</p><p>“You’re sluttier than I thought you’d be, for somebody who mentions his mom in his profile,” Jihoon says, startling a choke out of Mingyu when he’s got a mouthful of orange juice. He flushes, and glares at Jihoon’s self-satisfied grin.</p><p>“You’re, uh. Nicer, I think,” Mingyu admits after a long pause, dishing their plates and standing across the island as they eat. “I was expecting somebody who, like, wouldn’t even give a reach-around but that’s. Obviously not the case.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You know, your profile. All that talk about like… ‘this is the angle of you sucking my dick’, or whatever.” Mingyu explains, waving his fork in the air as he experiences pre-dread, much like the elderly can feel weather changes in their arthritis. He knows he’s fucked up halfway through the sentence but can’t seem to stop himself.</p><p>"You thought somebody wrote that for real? And still hooked up with them?" Jihoon asks, genuine concern etched into his voice. He looks at Mingyu like one might look at a stray kitten stuck very high up in a tree.</p><p>"I don't think I'm ready to discuss that with you," Mingyu flushes, turning his face away to stare very pointedly at the refrigerator. If he chose to have no self-respect then that's his own business. He can feel Jihoon’s stare for a long minute, until he hears a huff of a laugh and turns back to see what’s so funny.</p><p>“I spend most of my time in the studio, so a friend of mine made the account and said here, go get some inspiration,” Jihoon says, stuffing his mouth with food even before he finishes swallowing. It’s gross, in a strangely endearing way. “Apparently staying in the same room for three days straight is bad for your creativity or something.”</p><p>“Explains why you looked like shit last night,” Mingyu says, then immediately snaps his mouth shut. Before he can apologize, though, Jihoon belly laughs.</p><p>“<em>And you still slept with me</em>.”</p><p>Mingyu was right— this was a mistake, just not in the ways he had expected.</p><p>“Thank you, by the way. For letting me sleep, and cooking breakfast. I haven’t eaten a proper meal in ages,” Jihoon says quietly as he picks at the last bites on his plate, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. </p><p>Mingyu tries not to flush at the validation and instead settles on a “You’re welcome,” They clean up, after that, and Mingyu loads the dishwasher as Jihoon excuses himself to get his dirty clothes. Mingyu offers a plastic bag, and then they’re standing awkwardly at the door, both unsure of each other.</p><p>‘<em>Thanks for giving me one of the best orgasms of my life’ </em>is what Mingyu wants to say, but settles for a “So, this was nice,”hands in the pockets of his shorts as he rocks back on his heels.</p><p>Jihoon hums in agreement before holding his hand out. “Give me your phone,” he says, and Mingyu hands it over before blushing, again, at how fucking simple his primate brain is. “I'll text you when I'm coming over to drop your clothes off,” Jihoon explains, gesticulating to the oversized shirt and entering his contact information before handing the phone back. He looks confident, but Mingyu catches the way he bites his lip, glances anywhere but Mingyu's face.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Mingyu agrees with a small nod, afraid to break the tension strung between them. Like they’re both holding on in a game of tug-of-war. Jihoon's eyes flick up to his mouth, licks his own lips, and Mingyu feels the tension snap as he leans in and--</p><p>“Fuck. I should go,” Jihoon blurts out, taking a step towards the door before immediately veering back, one hand reaching up to the back of Mingyu’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss that’s too searing and wet for 10 am on a Sunday. A tempting flare of arousal lights in Mingyu's body, and he knows that Jihoon could ask him right now for another round and he'd agree, despite being sore and uncomfortable from the previous night. The kiss leaves them both breathless and glassy-eyed, and, in Mingyu's case, thirsty for more.</p><p>Then Jihoon is gone, a gust of wind snapping the door shut in his wake.</p><p>Mingyu slumps down with his forehead pressed against the cool metal, not ready to turn around and deal with the consequences of last night's decisions, the shameful load of laundry and an app he will delete immediately. A jingle in his pocket interrupts his monologue of self-hate and Mingyu digs his phone out, swipes a finger across the screen, and snorts at the message.</p><p>Ji-HUNG: im busy all week but next friday we should do this again</p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes at Jihoon’s self-labeled contact but can't bring himself to actively change it. Maybe later, after he's confronted Jihoon about it. <em>Yes</em>. Mingyu thinks. Sends a text back before wandering around the house to collect his soiled sheets.</p><p>Mingyu: maybe</p><p>He can't look too desperate, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/horanghay"> twt </a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/horanghay"> cc </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>